Bouffée de chaleur
by lindowel
Summary: Il fait chaud, et Iruka n’arrive pas à dormir. Heureusement que Kakashi est là… ! OS KakashiIruka, attention : yaoï


Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto et blablabla…

Genre : encore et toujours du yaoï ! Donc ceux qui n'aiment pas, inutile de m'incendier, veuillez passer votre chemin…

Rating : là je mettrai bien T quand même. Même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de lemon, c'est quand même explicite…

Résumé : Il fait chaud, et Iruka n'arrive pas à dormir. Heureusement que Kakashi est là… !

Petite note : Et oui, me revoilà pour un nouvel OS sur le couple Kakashi/Iruka ! Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. En fait, elle m'ait venu durant une nuit où, à cause de la chaleur, je n'arrivais pas à dormir! Enfin, tout est prétexte à les mettre ensemble ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

* * *

C'était une nuit d'été, et tout était calme dans le village caché de Konoha. Une torpeur s'était emparée de la plupart des habitants. 

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'une forte chaleur s'était abattue sur le pays et tout le monde était las, accablé par cette moiteur ambiante.

Le jour, il faisait horriblement lourd : pas un souffle d'air, pas une goutte de pluie, pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon dans le ciel d'un bleu azur.

Tout était sec, l'herbe était calcinée à certains endroits, les feuilles se racornissaient et craquaient sous le pas des habitants.

Le soleil éblouissait, surchauffait la terre qui n'arrivait pas à évacuer durant les trop courtes nuits la chaleur emmagasinée pendant la journée.

La plupart des ninjas se réfugiaient dans les galeries souterraines sous les statues des Hokages pour s'entraîner, incapables de le faire dehors.

La nuit, il faisait toujours aussi lourd. Mais au moins, le soleil ne tapait pas…

_xxx_

Cela faisait au moins la 36ème fois qu'il se retournait dans son lit, incapable de fermer l'oeil et il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Il jeta pour la énième fois un coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur sa table de nuit : 1h36.

Bien.

Deux minutes s'étaient donc écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé.

Iruka grogna.

Pas moyen de trouver le sommeil!

Il avait pourtant essayé toutes les positions: sur le ventre, sur le dos, sur le côté – le droit puis le gauche - au dessus de la couverture, en dessous de la couverture, mais rien n'y faisait : il faisait bien trop chaud dans la chambre et ça l'empêchait de dormir.

Il songea un instant à aller s'enfermer dans le frigo mais il doutait que ça soit suffisamment confortable.

Iruka soupira bruyamment pour la 36ème fois de la nuit et se re-retourna.

Cette chaleur étouffante commençait sérieusement à le mettre en rogne.

Mais ce qui énervait encore plus le professeur, c'était de voir que paisiblement, à côté de lui, Kakashi dormait à poings fermés.

En réalité, Kakashi ne dormait plus vraiment: Iruka, à force de bouger dans tous les sens, l'avait réveillé depuis un petit moment.

Mais à chaque fois que le professeur se retournait vers lui, il fermait aussitôt les yeux et feignait de dormir comme un bienheureux, rien que pour l'enrager.

Et ça marchait.

Il entendit Iruka bougonner dans son coin à propos de 'jounins-pervers qui trouvaient si facilement le sommeil alors que lui, le-gentil-et-si-respectable-professeur n'y arrivait pas' !

La vie était injuste, vraiment !

Kakashi sourit intérieurement. C'était amusant de voir son compagnon aussi énervé. Il était si adorablement mignon quand il était en colère !

Et là, il était servi : Iruka n'en pouvait plus!

S'il ne dormait pas dans les cinq minutes, il allait faire un malheur!

Et 4 minutes 30 plus tard :

- 'Quelque chose qui ne va pas, 'ruka ?' demanda le Jounin d'une fausse voix ensommeillée, tout innocent qu'il était...pas.

C'est qu'il jouait bien la comédie quand il voulait.

Iruka sauta sur l'occasion : il se retourna vivement vers lui et commença à râler, libérant sa colère et sa frustration sur ce 'pauvre' Kakashi - qui n'y pouvait rien après tout.

- 'Je n'arrive pas à dormir ! Ca m'énerve !'

- …

-'C'est pas juste ! Toi, il te suffit de fermer les yeux et hop, monsieur s'endort direct ! Tu n'as pourtant rien fait de la journée! Tu t'es contenté de t'asseoir et de lire Icha Icha Paradise ! Alors que moi, j'ai corrigé des copies, j'ai fait la lessive, rangé la maison et j'ai même été faire des courses !' (1)

- 'Maaah ! Tu es injuste là ! Je t'ai quand même aidé à faire à manger !' Plaida Kakashi.

- 'Faire bouillir de l'eau chaude pour les ramens ne signifie pas faire à manger !' S'emporta Iruka.

- 'Bah quoi… c'est bon les ramens pourtant…' se défendit Kakashi d'une toute petite voix.

Iruka le fusilla du regard.

Gloups.

Il avait peut être été trop loin là…

Quand Iruka avait ce visage-là, c'est-à-dire le visage congestionné par la rage avec cette terrible veine sur la tempe qui ressortait…c'était déraisonnable de jouer encore plus avec ses nerfs.

Mais Kakashi n'était pas raisonnable.

- 'Tu es de mauvaise de foi… Je n'y peux rien moi, si tu n'arrives pas à dormir…'

- 'Grrrmmbl…'

- 'Mmmmh ?'

- 'En plus, demain, je dois me lever tôt ! J'ai une mission !' Grogna-t-il.

En effet, Iruka devait effectuer une mission le lendemain. Ce n'était certes pas une mission importante, une de rang D, mais il voulait se lever tôt et profiter encore de la fraîcheur du petit matin.

- 'Il faut vraiment que je dorme…' s'apitoya-t-il.

Pauvre Iruka ! Il fallait avoir un cœur de pierre pour ne pas s'attendrir face à telle détresse.

Et Kakashi n'avait pas un cœur de pierre.

Ce spectacle ne le laissa pas insensible. Bien au contraire…: son regard s'alluma d'une lueur perverse.

Une chose est sûre : il n'y avait pas que le cœur qui n'était pas de pierre chez Kakashi…

Il se frotta tout contre son amant et d'un air lascif lui proposa une activité qui ne manquerait pas de le fatiguer…

Bien mal lui en prit. Iruka n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

Il le repoussa violemment, si brutalement que notre ninja copieur faillit se ramasser par terre.

- 'Hors de question ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !' Iruka se redressa et Kakashi vit la veine sur la tempe revenir en force.

Re-Gloups.

Mais Kakashi avait déjà affronté pire. Et il n'abandonnait pas si facilement, surtout quand il s'agissait de sexe.

C'est pourquoi il insista – tout en gardant une certaine distance entre lui et Iruka – ce n'était pas un inconscient quand même.

- 'Tu sais, je te promets qu'après, tu dormiras comme un loir…' tenta-t-il d'argumenter.

En vain.

Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un magistral coup d'oreiller et un : 'sale pervers ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça !'

Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

Kakashi comprit qu'il ne servirait à rien de continuer ainsi. Pas qu'il abandonnait, non, loin de là ! Il avait vraiment envie de sexe maintenant.

Mais il avait une meilleure stratégie.

Qui consistait à attendre.

Parce qu'Iruka, n'arrivant toujours pas à dormir, viendrait de lui-même lui réclamer ce qu'il rêvait de lui donner. C'était inévitable.

Niark niark ! C'est qu'il pouvait être drôlement diabolique quand il voulait ! Ah, que c'était bon parfois d'être un génie !

Un sourire aux lèvres, Kakashi fit mine d'abandonner la partie et dans un faux soupir d'aise, exagérément exagéré, il feignit de se rendormir.

Ah la la, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire tout de même ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Dans 10 minutes, Iruka le supplierait. Et là… Kakashi se ferait une joie de l'aider.

Ca ne loupa pas.

Sauf que ça ne prit pas dix minutes mais 8 minute 46.

Et Iruka ne le supplia pas.

Il fit mieux.

Dans un grognement sourd, il monta d'un coup sur notre pauvre et innocent – mais consentant à mort – ninja préféré et colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

S'il dormait vraiment, ça l'aurait réveillé direct.

Kakashi ouvrit grand ses yeux, plus qu'étonné – mais ravi ça c'est incontestable - de cette audacieuse initiative. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si c'était toujours Iruka qui faisait le premier pas…

Quand Iruka consentit à lui libérer ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu :

- 'Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie…'

Iruka ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de le faire taire avec un baiser torride qui laissa Kakashi pantois.

- 'Ouah ! Tu veux vraiment arriver à dormir hein ?'

Iruka sourit.

- 'Oui, plus que tout.'

Ce n'est pas Kakashi qui allait s'en plaindre.

Iruka commença à lui sucer délicieusement chaque parcelle de peau de son cou.

_Oh Kamisama ! _

Jamais Kakashi n'avait vu Iruka aussi motivé pour le sexe.

_Kamisama ! Faite que cette canicule persiste encore pendant longtemps !_

Encore que, s'ils faisaient ça toutes les nuits, tout endurant qu'il était, Kakashi risquerait de ne pas de tenir le coup…

_xxx_

Une bonne heure plus tard, ce sont deux ninjas couverts de sueur et haletants - mais parfaitement comblés - qui s'abattirent comme des masses, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Etroitement serré contre son amant, Iruka avait les yeux qui se fermaient tout seul.

Un vrai bonheur.

- 'Tu avais raison, 'kashi…'

- 'Toujours, 'ruka…' Il se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois son professeur adoré avant que celui-ci ne succombe – enfin ! – au sommeil.

Kakashi sourit en contemplant le visage bien-aimé de son amant. Le dernier tome de Icha Icha Paradise sortait demain. Il venait d'avoir une séance torride de sexe avec son 'ruka adoré. Bref, c'était le pied !

Tout était calme et paisible. On n'entendait plus que le bruit régulier de respiration du jeune professeur.

Pourtant, à peine une demi-heure plus tard, une voix gémissante raisonna dans la chambre :

'Irukaaaa ! J'arrive plus à dormir !'

**Fin.**

* * *

(1) C'est que c'est une vraie femme d'intérieur notre petit Iruka . 

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu.

Moi, il n'y avait pas de Kakashi pour m'aider à dormir cette nuit-là ! C'est pas juste ! Enfin, j'avais bien la peluche, mais c'est pas pareil !

Une petite review ? regard implorant

Lindowel.


End file.
